Freeze
by ChrisAngelo
Summary: The unthinkable happens.


**Title**: Freeze

**Summary**: The unthinkable happens.

**Notes**: The graphic was suppose to be simple. Just the actual picture, but I decided to add a few effects. It sucks. I know this. After posting my inspirational music thread, I started listening to one of the songs - Freeze, by Jordin Sparks, and honestly I couldn't get the idea out of my head. I don't consider this a song fic but if you read it without listening to the song, I don't think you'll get the impact of the song. So I guess the only requirement is to listen to **Freeze** by **Jordin Sparks**.

This is unbeta-ed. I didn't even go back through and read over. This is **NOT** perfection, and it is most likely a one-shot. The reason I left it open is basically to get some perspective on it. I do have some ideas as to continue it where it actually is TK but honestly, it's up to the response. I know people say that writers asking for opinions like this is silly, because it's not their own ideas, but I wrote this simply for me. I'd like to get your reactions and thoughts. Once again don't expect perfection like the Legendaries ( Shawn, WK, Jade Max, etc. )

For those who want to see the graphics, google "Perfect Chemistry TK" and hopefully you'll find it. Or just add perfecttwo in front of proboardsdotcom and you'll be able to go to the site.

Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read.

--

It almost seemed unreal. Not because I was actually here, but because I never thought that this would ever happen. From the moment I laid eyes on her, catching her doe brown eyes with my chocolate ones, I knew that she was the one. It was probably superficial for me to believe, at such a young age, that she, out of millions of other girls was the one for me. Call me crazy… but that is what I thought.

Now that I think about it, why was I willing to forget a relationship of three years over a piece of paper? It could have been from the reaction of hearing one of my best friends reading the Dear Tommy letter she sent me, or it could have been my stubborn attitude that was almost so strong it could have destroyed me if it wouldn't have been for the guys. Whatever the reason or reasons were, now that I look back on that day, on that year, it seemed so haste.

10 years wasted on some lie, some lie that I assumed would eventually come out but while I waited, this happened. Jason told me after he returned as the Gold Ranger the truth behind the letter. I was too proud back then to accept his answer, besides deep down knowing that it was the truth. I could see it written all over his face.

If I had to be honest with myself, if being the question, I was honestly waiting for her to come to me. In one way or another she had always done that. I may have been her shining knight a few more times than I needed to be, but she had been there long before then. She was there even when I couldn't see the light, she was there when I lost my powers, and she was even there at Muranthius.

Slowly but quietly I came to the realization that she was gone. The moment I got the call from Jason, I felt my heart literally stop. I didn't believe him at first, who would have? His words still wouldn't leave my mind…

"_She's gone… Kim's gone…_"

I normally would have asked where Kim went, but I heard the tone of voice he had, and when I heard the words it was almost like something confirmed it was true. That something, not being Jason, or his voice, but something else.

That very moment I looked forward, and I could have sworn that I saw Kim standing in my classroom. She was in a black dress, shoeless, with her hair down. Half of her curls covered the right side of her face, but I could still make out that frown. She wasn't even looking directly at me, but more down at her hands. I tried to get a glimpse of what she saw, but before I got past her jaw, the image faded.

"What were you trying to show me?"

My mind raced with different ideas of what Kim had seen, or what was in her hands, but nothing made sense. Some might have said I was just hallucinating, from the shock of the news, but I knew I wasn't. Even now, 3 hours later, I still find myself questioning not her, but why.

All Jason had said was that she was in Angel Grove, and that he would tell me the rest when I got there. I've heard about the reaction a twin has when their counterpart dies, I have to wonder if it's the same when the love of your life dies. That's what she was…

The love of my life…

I knew that more than I ever had, and I just confirmed one of the most cliché sayings that exist. You truly don't know what you're missing until it's already gone.

We were meant to be, so why couldn't I have opened my eyes sooner?

Would the outcome have been different? I'm not really sure. But I'd like to hope it would have been. Maybe not her death… but the memories that we would have had with each other. The moments of bliss that I can only dream about now. The times she would cry because of me, and the light on her face the moment she forgave me.

"Tommy?"

As I'm brought out of my thoughts, I come to the conclusion that I've been standing in the hospital room for at least 5 consecutive minutes. My blurry eyes catch sight of Jason, and then without a second look, my eyes wonder towards the bed which is surrounded by a light, almost transparent curtain.

What's funny… or not… is that I haven't even cried yet. Not one solid tear has passed through my tear ducts over losing her. I should have been destroyed, I should have been unable to even drive to Angel Grove because of my lack of control. But not even one tear was shed.

How can things be this messed up?

I don't really remember that Jason's there as I approach her bed cautiously. My heart wants her to open her eyes so I can catch glimpse of the life in them. The eyes are the portal of life, and death, at least in Kim they were to me. She could faint, cry, or scream and I could always tell.

I'm not really sure why the curtain is there, but I move it aside anyway.

From the look of things, she seems asleep. There aren't any beeping monitors going off, and she has nothing physically on her. Images can be illusions though. I realize this as my hand reaches down and I feel how cold her face is. My thumb shakily brushes across her cheek and I know she's gone…

"Kim…"

My ears catch sound of a loud cry and I feel warmth and wetness against my face. It's not until I hear footsteps and a click of a door that I realize I'm the one that's crying. My knees feel weak and I double over until my forehead presses against her shoulder. My hands find their way into her hair and I pull slightly, wanting to feel the strands.

I should be stronger, I shouldn't break like this but it's just me and her right now.

I should have been stronger before. I shouldn't have given up on her. Damn it, why didn't I go after her?

A rush of panic and urgency rushes through me and I lean up taking her face in my hands and I stare down at her. "Kim… Kim come on."

A part of me wants to believe that this is just a dream, that she's going to wake up and see me here balling like a baby and we'll be given a second chance. That part takes over.

"Kim, Beautiful wake up! Come on, it's me, Tommy." My eyes widen and I hear the door again but that's the furthest thing from my mind. "You can't do this… you were suppose to wait for me, wait for us… wake up!"

The next thing that I know is someone is pulling me off. Away from _her_.

At this moment I don't really care who it is, I just know that I want them to get the hell out, and the hell away from me. I struggle against them but there's more than one and before she's out of sight, I collapse to my knees.

"You _don't _understand! She can't…she can-" My voice cracks and I cough to try and regain it. "She can't be gone…" I pull at my what short hair I have and let out another gasp as I feel arms going around me.

--


End file.
